


Love in time of zombies

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU snippet about Charlie and Bass during a zombie apocalypse. When everything is dead and rotting, everyone needs something to hold on or, at least, to cheer them up.  Belated birthday present for rebelleleader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in time of zombies

    “You know he’s going to get mad?“ Connor was trying to hide a smirk. It was a well know fact that his father and Charlie Matheson were in love. The only ones who didn’t know were both of them and the Mathesons. He handed the machine gun to the young woman. She shrugged.  
    “And I should care… Why?“ She zipped her boots, grabbed her pack and double checked that she had enough rounds. Her gaze drifted back to Connor.  He was constantly making allusions about her and Bass but he had no idea how far the strife between the Mathesons and the Monroes went. Sure, there were zombies crawling all over the United States, and probably, the world but that didn’t mean it made the past irrelevant. Connor might have witnessed her having a pretty hot dream involving his father. He may have seen them sharing glances. But he couldn't possibly imagine how appalled her family would be if they knew the truth. It was no laughing matter.  
    “I don’t really care if he decided he’s our leader,“ she made a face at the word, “Aaron and Priscilla are my family. They haven’t come back from their supply run. I’m going.“  
    Connor laughed as he stepped out of her way.  
    “So, how long should I wait until I tell him?“ She was already out of the gate but she threw a glance over he shoulder.  
    “Whatever.“ Connor shrugged. He had almost had a thing with her but before things got serious, he understood that she was interested in the original Monroe. He shook his head and went back to ordering their supplies.  
  
    “You can’t be serious! She left and you forgot to tell me? “ Bass’ face was a breath away from his son’s .The latter was starting to regret his role in the rogue Charlie rescue party, especially since Aaron and Priscilla were back with no news of the girl and his father’s eyes were about to explode with fury. He had been around long enough to know that this man wasn’t a person to be trifled with. This is why everyone had nicknamed him General Monroe.  
    “When was that? Hours away! And it’s only now that you're telling me. You can’t be that retarded!?“  Connor couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face. A furious Monroe was to be avoided at all cost. He could be worse than a band of zombies. In spite of this, Connor was having the time of his life. He knew Charlie was no damsel in distress and it was pretty hilarious to see his father at the edge. The man kept his cool all the time. There could be a fire, a zombie lapping at his feet, he would aim, smirk, and shoot; without a word. Bass narrowed his eyes when he noticed his son’s demeanor. Connor held up his hands  
    “Come on. Everyone knows Charlie’s one of our best shooters. She’ll be back.“ Bass shook his head, turned away and grabbed as much ammo and weapons he could carry. Connor snickered.  
    “What’s so funny Luke Skywalker?“  
    “Both of you. Trying to pretend you don’t care about each other? Last week, Charlie was ordering a rescue party to save your ass. You guys are just…“  
    “Well enjoy the movie. But if Charlie ends up brainless, I’ll be sure to tell Rachel and Miles that you found it funny.“ Without another word, Bass left the camp. None of his men dared to stop him. As he passed the gate, he noticed Charlie’s belt hanging on the mailbox. His scowl faded instantly as a knowing smile replaced it. He stifled a chuckle, and purposefully made his way towards the river. After a few minutes of walking through the woods, he took a left turn to an abandoned house. He checked under the doormat to retrieve the key. His heartbeat was hiking as he made his way inside. He locked the door behind him and turned around.  
  
    “Took you long enough.“  Charlie was standing in the staircase leading to the bedroom, wrapped only with a thin sheet.  Monroe took a deep breath, his mouth was dry, “Charlotte“, he almost groaned. He slowly placed the machine-gun against the wall, and, took a step towards her. Her hands were clasping the sheet over the swell of her breast.  
    “My moronic son really bought your story. He just told me.“  Charlie’s teasing smile vanished when she noticed his gaze darkening. This was the man who had single-handedly taken down rows and rows of undead to save only a handful of people. There was a madness in him that rebuked all around him. It was probably after losing his family to a random zombie attack that, he found this deadly determination to create a safe haven for the few survivors. He had killed both undead and living to keep his place.  
    As Charlie was almost salivating in anticipation, he climbed a few steps to tower over her. Her hands forgot about the sheet as she eagerly pulled his jacket off. But she was having a hard time doing it, as, Monroe hands had already found their way to her hips and breast. His mouth gave her no time, to tell him about the bath she had drawn for them, as his lips crashed on hers. If it wasn’t for his grip, she would have tumbled down. Pressing against him, she could feel that he was already hard. She pulled away to rip his shirt off and her cold hands glided over his chest. They travelled to his hips and under his jeans. Underclothes were scarce,as, nobody had time for these details. Charlie smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans. Their gaze locked as he cradled her head between his hands. There was no escaping his penetrating gaze, nor his grasp.  
    “Here?“  
    “Here.“ His voice was deep and gravelly as if he hadn’t had a sip of water in days. He pulled her closer and his lips travelled from her throat to her breast. His stubble was scratching her sensitive skin and making her moan. Her legs were shaking, she pulled him with her as her backside found the stairs. His jeans had slipped down his legs, he kicked them off and covered her body with his.  
  
    Only after her orgasm had subsided, Charlie was forced to admit that the stairs hadn’t been the best idea. Her back was sore and it wasn’t the best place to cuddle after.  
    “Let’s try the kitchen next time. But we’ll have to get rid of the rotting food. Unless you want me throw up on you.“ Charlie’s laughter made Bass join in. But he realized that it was growing darker.  
    “Maybe we should go back. Not sure I want Miles to find us like this. Or your mother.“ He muttered. She frowned. She didn’t want to go back to the camp and following or contesting ‘General’ Monroe’s orders. She got up and pulled the sheet around her.  
    “There’s running water here and a huge bathtub. Sure you want to leave now?“ She sounded gleeful. He couldn’t resist her when her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling as if the world was still normal. They had been using this house for weeks, slipping out when nobody would notice but they hadn’t made it to the master bedroom yet. It was becoming harder to find time, as, responsibilities were piling up on his shoulders, and the Mathesons were back from their expedition. They were bound to get suspicious but Charlie looked so happy. It was difficult to be happy when most of your friends had been eaten alive by people you used to know. It was pretty fucked up. Even his time at the front couldn’t equate to this living hell where the familiar had become a horror movie. Charlotte Matheson was the only good thing in this mess. And he wasn’t going to waste this precious time. She took his hand and pulled him behind her as she made her way to the master bedroom and the luxurious bathroom. A bath wouldn’t hurt. Well, as long as she didn’t insist on using some kind of girly bubble bath.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone really needs to write an actual good Charloe zombie appocalypse AU. Please! A story where they are kicking ass and being the perfect team that they are. Thank you for reading me! Hope you enjoyed my attempt at this verse. And happy belated birthday rebelleleader!


End file.
